Eso que ellos llaman amor
by Luchilu
Summary: El tiempo pasa y las personas olvidan, Charlie Weasley dejo a la joven Elizabeth para irse a estudiar a Rumania "Te quiero... nunca te olvidare..." Mas bien sabemos que las palabras se las lleva el viento...
1. El principio del fin

**Heey guys! Hola mi nombre es Lucia, Luchi para los amigos ;) bueno este es mi primer fic, en este website, llevo tiempo leyendo fics de Charlie/OC, y es una pareja que me empezó a gustar, ya que Charlie pues no sale demasiado en los libros y, no se, me intereso bastante. El sumario es un poco crappy, pero si leéis la historia podreis ver mas hacia donde tira;).**

**No me pertenece nada en la historia excepto mi queridisima Elizabeth Callaway y su familia. Espero sus reviews sobre la historia, en serio las apreciaria un monton ya que me animan a escribir mas e incluso me hacen mejorar.**

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – Grite dándole la espalda Charlie. Tantos años juntos, no solo de amistad, sino como pareja, después de todo, él se iba a Rumania, dejándome atrás, como si nada.<p>

- Lizzie, escúchame por favor… - Me rogo, agarrando mi hombro – Sabes que es mi sueño, siempre lo ha sido… - Lo mire, sabiendo que tenía razón, era su sueño, no era quien para destruirlo. Me giré con los ojos húmedos, con las lágrimas atentando inundar mis mejillas.

- Perdón… - susurré abrazándolo. – Te echaré de menos… siempre lo hare –Sonreí, entre tristeza y alegría, no sabía que debía sentir en estos momentos, Charlie Weasley, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, me estaba dejando para irse a estudiar, y no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver. "Te quiero" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que él me dijo, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Callaway, vengo de una familia de magos, mi padre William Callaway trabaja en el ministerio, un buen hombre, de ojos claros que permiten ver con sincerad tal y como es; en el ministerio fue donde papá conoció a Arthur Weasley, y se convirtieron en grandes amigos, al igual que nuestras familias. Mamá se pasaba días y días en la casa de los Weasley, hasta que papá volvía del trabajo, y mientras yo, jugaba con Charlie, en ese momento el menor de la familia, hasta que nació Percy. Charlie es 2 años mayor que yo, pero como nuestras madres eran tan amigas acabamos siendo mejores amigos, incluso en aquella edad cuando los chicos odiaban a las chicas, nosotros siempre íbamos juntos, sin importar nada, fuimos mejores amigos toda la vida. Hasta aquel momento en que el decidió irse a Rumania, allí prácticamente todo terminó, incluso aunque el me dijera que nada cambiaría que él me querría… pasaron años, y jamás lo vi.

- Lizzie! – Grito Natalie, mi mejor amiga, desde el primer año en Hogwarts, ella fue mi gran apoyo cuando hace dos años Charlie se fue a Rumania – Vamos o llegaremos tarde al acto de graduación – sí, estábamos a escasos minutos del momento clave, a un momento de graduarnos y dejar atrás nuestra vida como estudiantes en Hogwarts. Todos los grandes momentos incluso también los malos, serian parte del pasado.


	2. Yeaaah, estamos oficialmente graudadas

_- _¡Lizzie! _-_ Grito Natalie, mi mejor amiga, desde el primer año en Hogwarts, ella fue mi gran apoyo cuando hace dos años Charlie se fue a Rumania – Vamos o llegaremos tarde al acto de graduación – sí, estábamos a escasos minutos del momento clave, a un momento de graduarnos y dejar atrás nuestra vida como estudiantes en Hogwarts. Todos los grandes momentos incluso también los malos, serian parte del pasado.

_- _Ya estoy lista – Dije colocándome la toga de graduación, la cual llevaba los colores de Gryffindor, era diferente al uniforme, más elegante, casi ni se veían nuestros pies. Estaba nerviosa, esto sería un gran paso en mi vida, salir del colegio, comenzar a trabajar, mi sueño era trabajar con animales, como sanadora, mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas.

_- _Bajemos - Dijo Natalie.

Ambas bajamos por las escaleras de Hogwarts, el colegio había sido adornador para la graduación, excepto por los del séptimo curso, todos los demás se encontraban en el comedor, esperando para realizar el acto de graduación, donde entraríamos uno a uno, cada vez que el director dijera nuestros nombres. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido este año – Digamos que envolvía una cámara de los secretos y gente petrificada – no quería dejar Hogwarts había sido como mi hogar durante muchos años. Suspire cuando llegamos al gran hall, donde estábamos todos reunidos.

_- _Se lo que estás pensando… - Susurro Natalie mientras McGonagall intentaba callar a todo el mundo – Si, me queda mejor la ropa a mi – Sonreí de lado dándole un codazo a mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de travesuras, de estudios, de penas… habíamos estado juntas desde siempre, y eso no cambiaría aunque nos graduáramos. – Incluso en nuestras ultimas horas McGonagall nos tiene que dar el rollo… nunca cambiara.

McGonagall nos miró directamente a nosotras, el dúo parlante, siempre estábamos hablando, daba igual la situación que siempre tendríamos algo que comentar. Tras estar todo el mundo en silencio las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

_- _Ha llegado el momento Natalie… - Susurre, teníamos la suerte que mi apellido era Callaway y el suyo Camden, por lo que primero iba yo y luego ella, podríamos hablar hasta que dijeran nuestros nombres. – Ahora empezaras a hacerte vieja y te saldrán canas… - Bromee. Más ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que ya estaban nombrándome.

_- _Elizabeth Marie Callaway, mención honorifica por sus excelentes notas en los exámenes TIMO, y por su oferta para hacer prácticas como curadora de animales peligrosos a las a fueras de Escocia – La gente aplaudía mientras yo sonriente, recibía mi diploma, sonriendo. Dirigí la mirada hacia mi mejor amiga, y grité "Yeeaaah" agitando mi diploma. McGonagall sonrió, negando con la cabeza, a pesar de todo había sido mi profesora durante muchos años, además de que era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, me conocía a la perfección.

_- _Señorita Callaway vaya a su mesa por favor – Dijo Snape en un susurro. Lo miré con una inocente sonrisa, y camine hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, teníamos un banquete especial por la graduación. Después todos los graduados nos iríamos en las barcas hacía en otro lado, donde nuestros padres nos estarían esperando.

_- _Lizzie – Me llamó Hermione, la pequeña Hermione estaba en su segundo año, era una chica muy inteligente y estudiosa, tal y como yo era – He oído que el lugar donde vas a hacer las practicas es donde envían los caballos _Abraxan_, los caballos de la academia Beauxbatons – Dijo sonriente.

_- _Ya he oído eso, - Sonreí – ¡Estoy muy emocionada! – Dije mirando como daban el diploma a mi mejor amiga. – ¡Esa es mi chica! – grite poniéndome de pie. El director nos miró a ambas, con felicidad y orgullo en su mirada, sabía que más de una vez nos habíamos metido en problemas, pero éramos muy buenas estudiantes, tanto Natalie como yo, habíamos sacado excelentes en el examen TIMO.

_- _No sé por qué tenemos que estar aquí, no somos nosotros los que nos graduamos… - Murmuró Ron, el segundo más pequeño de la familia Weasley, el pelirrojo era como mi hermano pequeño, ya que nuestras familias eran muy amigas. Al mirarle a él no podía evitar acordarme de Charlie, como hace dos años, me encontraba aquí sentada viendo cómo se graduaba oyendo como me decía lo ilusionado que estaba por irse a Rumania y ver los grandes dragones.

_- _Ron, no te desesperes, algún día te graduaras – Dije despeinando su rojo cabello.

_- _Si llega a graduarse – Bromeó Fred, uno de los gemelos Weasley. La familia Weasley era una enorme y encantadora familia, lo único que tenían unos con otros en común era su rojo cabello, y su dulzura interior. – Lizzie no le des falsas esperanzas al pobre Ronald – Ron fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

_- _Venga chicos, parad de discutir hoy es un gran día para todos, no es solo mi graduación, sino que es vuestro ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de verano – Sonreí viendo como Natalie se sentaba a mi lado – Estamos oficialmente graduadas.

_- _No hasta que no estemos en las barcas señorita Callaway.

Pasamos la comida hablando, nosotras emocionadas por la graduación y los demás por las vacaciones de verano. Las horas pasaban muy rápido que en menos que canta un gallo ya estábamos fuera metidos en las barcas, despidiéndonos de todo el mundo.

_- _Nos veremos luego Hermione – Dije abrazándola, le había cogido mucho cariño a Hermione. Me giré hacia Harry, el tercero que formaba el trio, si, el famoso Harry Potter, el que había salvado ya dos veces el colegio. – Harry, - Lo abracé haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara – Te veré luego a ti también – Me despedí de todos los que pude hasta que llegó el momento de embarcar. – Hasta la vista Hogwarts

_- _No estés triste Lizzie – Natalie me abrazó, era inevitable no estarlo, Hogwarts había sido el lugar que había visto como me divertía, reía, lloraba, me enamoraba… había sido el lugar donde Charlie y yo nos besamos por primera vez, donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez… no era un simple colegio, era más que eso.

_- _Llegamos a la otra orilla donde se encontraban mamá y papá esperándome, corrí a abrazarlos, este era uno de los días más importantes de mi vida; los ojos azules de papa brillaban como dos cristales recién limpiados, y mamá ya había empezado a llorar de alegría, estaba contenta por mí, más a la vez triste de que, me iba a ir a vivir a otro lugar de Escocia. Sería difícil dejar mi hogar, nuestra humilde casa, rodeada de verde hierba cuidada y cortada por mi padre, mientras que de las flores se encargaba mamá, la casa estaba dividida en tres plantas, todas decoradas por mamá con un estilo entre muggle y mágico, pero sin duda lo que más echaría de menos, era nuestra pequeña salita, con dos grandes sofás de color beige a juego con las paredes, donde podía pasarme horas y horas leyendo o jugando a algún juego con mis padres, en la pared cuadros mágicos de la familia, desde mis fotos cuando era pequeña hasta fotos de mis abuelos o incluso con la familia Weasley, y en un rinconcito de la habitación, se encontraba una enorme pila de periódicos que pertenecían a papá, los llevaba guardando durante años, él decía que en algún momento podríamos necesitarlo, más mamá decía que eran simple basura. Echaría de menos un montón de cosas, pero todo lo que iba a conocer, las cosas nuevas que aprendería, la cantidad de gente que conocería, me quedaba un mundo que descubrir.


	3. Vuelta a casa

**Hola a todos! Hoy por ser el primer dia, he subido ya tres capitulos Wow Wow!:) Gracias a Lu (LucianaPotter15) por tus reviews, me has alegrado el dia! Aqui va el tercer capitulo, narrado por Charlie esta vez.**

**No me pertenece absolutamente nada excepto mi queridisima familia Callaway y Natalie. Si me perteneciera otra cosa es porque me llamo J.K Rowling y estoy segura de que en mi partida de nacimiento pone Lucia Vera ._.**

* * *

><p>- Charlie, te veré después de las vacaciones – Dijo mi buen amigo Ryan. Era la primera vez en un par de años que iba a casa por vacaciones, quizá debería ir más, pero me apasionaban demasiado los dragones, y las vacaciones con mi familia nunca eran demasiado emocionantes, pero mamá me había pedido que fuera a casa, a pasar tiempo con la familia.<p>

- Nos vemos Ryan, trata de no meterte en muchos líos – Dije despidiéndome.

Ryan solía meterse en líos mayormente con mujeres a pesar de tener 20 años actuaba aún como un adolescente, yo sin embargo ya tenía novia, llevábamos 1 año juntos, ella trabajaba junto conmigo con los dragones, Lilly, podría decir que en estos momentos estoy más enamorado que nunca. – ¿Lilly has terminado de empacar todo? – La pregunte, ella vivía cerca de la zona donde mi casa se encontraba, así que con un poco de suerte podría presentar Lilly a mi familia; aunque mamá siempre había querido que no hubiera roto con Lizzie… _oh mi Lizzie_, mi primer amor, era un amor adolescente, tenía que madurar y seguir con mi vida.

- Sabes que eso es imposible Charlie, las mujeres me aman, no se pueden mantener lejos de mí - Sonreí de lado tras oír a mi amigo, tirándole uno de mis calcetines – EEEY! No vas a parar de molestar ni incluso a un segundo de irme Weasley – Dijo tirándome el calcetín.

Ryan y yo habíamos sido compañeros de habitación desde el primer día que llegamos, era un chico alto de pelo oscuro y piel clara, con acento americano, pues venía de Boston; digamos que era muy americano, cada vez que podía ponía futbol americano, y utilizaba su amada salsa ranch, su padres eran Muggles por lo que él me enseñó muchas de sus tradiciones, aunque no eran diferentes a las nuestras; lo único que me quedo claro es que si mama viviera en el mundo muggle se moriría ¿Sabíais que las propias personas tienen que limpiar, no tienen elfos o encantamientos para que las cosas se muevan solas?. Me encantaba oír las historias de Ryan, siempre tenía cosas interesantes que contarme sobre sus vacaciones en el mundo muggle, en sus últimas vacaciones vistió un restaurante llamado hooters, en el cual las camareras iban, digamos ligeritas de ropa… _mamma mia_ ya sé dónde iré en mis próximas vacaciones, aunque no sé cómo explicarle eso a Lilly.

- Cariño, estoy lista para irme – Dijo dejando las cosas al lado de la chimenea, viajaríamos con polvos flu. – Sois como dos niños pequeños – Nos quitó el calcetín que estábamos tirándonos el uno al otro. Nos reímos – En serio necesitamos más chicas por aquí o juro que me volveré loca…

- Lilly cielo, si hubiera más chicas seguro que te pondrías celosa a todas horas – bromeé besándola – Nos vemos Ryan, espero alguna carta tuya – Dije cogiendo un poco de polvos flu. Tras decir esto Lilly y yo, uno a uno nos fuimos hacia la madriguera, mi hogar.

En cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos allí, en el lugar donde me había criado, el cual llevaba 2 años sin ver, aquel olor… lo echaba de menos, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. La verdad era que de toda mi familia siempre había sido el más independiente, y en ocasiones parecía el más egoísta también, por eso de no venir a visitar a mi familia, no es que no los quisiera – adoro incondicionalmente a mi familia – pero ellos se las pueden apañar sin mí, ya tenían suficiente con todo lo ocurrido con Ginny para necesitar a alguien más molestando por los alrededores.

- ¡Dios mío! - Exclamo una aguda voz. Ginny. Sonreí y me giré, ahí delante de mí se encontraba la menor de mi familia, la pequeña Ginny, no solo ella si no también estaba Ron, bastante crecido desde la última vez que lo vi, al lado de él otra chica, por las cartas que Ginny y mamá me mandaron supuse que ella era Hermione, y después sin duda alguna, Harry Potter. – ¡Charlie! ¡Ron mira es Charlie!

- Enana – Dije abrazándola. Lilly se quedó parada sin decir nada, aun no conocía a nadie de mi familia – Ginny esta es mi novia Lilly, Lils mi hermana Ginny - La pequeña sonrió a Lilly, tan dulce y simpática como siempre había sido. – Ron, no piensas venir a saludar a tu hermano – Ron y sus amigos se acercaron a mí y nos saludamos. – Lilly ellos son mi hermano Ron, y sus amigos Hermione y Harry.

- Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Lilly – Dijo estrechando sus manos; por detrás de ellos pude ver la ventana que daba lugar a la cocina, y a mamá con la boca abierta, en menos que canta un gallo ella estaba corriendo y, abrazándome

- Mamá, mamá... – Protesté – que ya no tengo tres años – dije intentando que dejara de darme tantos besos – que Lilly se pondrá celosa – sonreí dándole la mano a Lilly y acercándola a mí – Mamá esta es mi novia Lilly.

- Vaya… vaya… has tenido que esperar un año para presentarme a la chica – Dijo mama negando con la cabeza – Seguro que mi hijo te ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza cielo, estas como en tu casa, es un gusto conocerte – Fue una sorpresa lo simpática que mamá estaba siendo con ella, pues ella siempre tuvo claro que me quería con Lizzie. – ¡No sabes la alegría que tu padre se va a llevar cuando te vea! Y tus tíos William y Claire se alegraran de verte. – Oh perfecto… Mamá se adentró en la casa de nuevo.

- Creí que solo estarían tus padres y hermanos… - Dijo Lilly, eso de conocer mucha familia no le gustaba, le daba algo de vergüenza digamos.

- No son mis tíos, son amigos de la familia – dije agarrándola de la mano caminando hacia dentro.

- Charlie – Dijo Claire acercándose a mi – Cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lizzie va a estar más que contenta por verte, vendrá en un momento, estaba dando un paseo con Natalie… - en el momento que oí el nombre de Lizzie las demás palabras dejaron de entrar en mis oídos, no nos habíamos visto desde que me fui de Hogwarts, y ahora no solo volvía después de tanto tiempo, volvía con novia. Salude a William, el padre de Lizzie, y les presenté a Lilly.

- Así que Lizzie se graduó hoy… vaya pensé que aún le quedaba otro año en Hogwarts – aun recordaba que su sueño era trabajar con animales, como el mío.

Estuvimos todos conversando, como si nunca me hubiera ido, Lilly se integró por completo, aunque, no hablaba mucho, y por más que mamá fingiese sabía que a ella siempre le gustaría más Lizzie. Aún recuerdo cuando comenzamos a ser una pareja, fue durante una visita a Hogsmeade, estábamos solo ella y yo sentados en un tronco, agarrados de la mano, y sin más se lo pregunté, quizá no fue algo romántico como en las películas, pero fue un momento muy especial para mí. Pase lo que pase Lizzie siempre será una persona especial para mí, aunque ella tenga novio, aunque yo tenga novia, siempre quedara amistad entre nosotros, pues antes que ser pareja fuimos mejores amigos, incluso sabiendo nuestra diferencia de edad de dos años eso nunca nos impidió ser amigos.

Ginny no dejaba de contarme todo lo ocurrido aquel curso en Hogwarts, con la cámara secreta y Harry rescatándola, sin duda alguna Ginny estaba loquita por el chico. Era raro ver lo mayor que estaba Ginny, solo tenía once años, la última vez que la vi tenía ocho y medio, ahora que estaba en casa me daba cuenta de lo mucho que los había echado de menos.

- Creí que tenías más hermanos… - Susurró Lilly en mi oído.

- Si, faltan, Bill, Percy, Fred y George, pero creo que Bill no está todavía aquí. – Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta la cual se habría lentamente y se podían oír diferentes risas tras ella.

- Vamos Percy, sabes que nunca superaras la nota de Lizzie en los exámenes TIMO – Se oía hablar a George… o quizá era la voz de Fred.

- La diferencia entre Percy y Lizzie, es que Lizzie es una sexy cerebrito… sería raro que Percy fuera sexy – Dijo uno de los gemelos, los cuatro entraron a la casa. Ahí estaba, Lizzie, oh _mi Lizzie, _tan bella como siempre con sus ojos claros, los cuales brillaban a todas horas del día y su rubia cabellera, la cual había cortado por encima de sus hombros. - ¡Charlie! – Gritaron los gemelos al unísono, mientras mi mirada se posaba sobre Lizzie, ignorando a mis hermanos por completo, más su vista no solo se posaba en mí, sino también en Lilly.

Había crecido, pero aun así ahí seguía el brillo de sus ojos que siempre había tenido, eso jamás cambiaria. Era ella. Mi Elizabeth. Lizzie. Plantada en frente de mí, sin decir nada, parada, junto con Natalie, su mejore amiga; mientras mis hermanos se acercaban a saludarme. No sabía tampoco cómo reaccionar, debía ir y saludarla o esperar a que ella viniera… era una situación realmente incómoda para los dos.

-Hola Charlie… - Dijo con cierta frialdad en sus voz. – Cuanto… tiempo sin verte – 2 años exactamente, y a penas la había enviado un par de cartas, al contrario que ella la cual me había enviado diversas cartas durante un año, hasta que creo que se arto.

- Lizzie – Sonreí de lado, acercándome para abrazarla. Digamos que fue algo incómodo, ya que al segundo oí un "Ejem, ejem" Me giré y estaba Lilly.- Oh si, lo siento Lils, Lizzie ella es Lilly mi novia.


	4. El pasado, pasado es

**Hey guys! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, el reencuentro entre Lizzie y Charlie cha cha cha chaaan! espero que lo lean y dejen una bonita review3 mas tarde subire otro capitulo :)**

* * *

><p>Tras estar algún tiempo a la orilla opuesta a Hogwarts, llegamos a la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley. Era una pequeña tradición, siempre que alguno de las dos familias se graduaban, lo celebrábamos todos juntos, primero comenzó con Bill, seguido de Charlie, y ahora, era mi turno, pero no solo íbamos nosotros, Natalie también vendría, su familia era muggle, y después de este día no nos veríamos en todo el verano, y tras el verano yo me mudaría, así que no sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver, por lo que, papá y mamá la invitaron a pasar el día con nosotros.<p>

Pasamos al menos una hora paseando alrededor de la casa de los Weasley, Natalie, Fred, George, Percy y yo. Como no, Fred y George molestando a Percy todo el rato, George intentando ligar con Natalie, y Fred haciéndome bromas todo el rato. Ellos eran mi familia, aparte de papá y mamá, no había sido bendecida con hermanos, pero tenía suficiente con lo que tenía ahora. Fred y George, a pesar de su lado bromista y de ser menores que yo, cada vez que un chico se intentaba ligar conmigo, ahí estaban ellos para ejercer como hermanos mayores sobreprotectores. Los echaré de menos; pero mi vocación era cuidar y curar animales, fuese donde fuese, y donde me habían aceptado era una importante "granja" o como lo quisieran llamar, donde llevaban animales peligrosos e importantes, a mamá no le había hecho mucha gracia eso de animales peligrosos, solo es una madre preocupada, la entendía, su única hija se iba de casa a trabajar con criaturas salvajes, las cuales no estaban domesticadas, o al menos la mayoría.

- No tiene sentido Lizzie, para que te necesitas ir a trabajar con esas bestias – Dijo Fred algo molesto, sabía que a ellos esa idea tampoco les hacía gracia a ellos. – Te deberías quedar aquí trabajando cerca de nosotros… incluso en Hogwarts.

- Fred, no intentes detenerme, sabes que voy a ir, si o si, es una gran oportunidad, además no creo que sea tan peligroso como oler vuestros calcetines – Dije arrugando mi nariz, recordaba cuando de pequeña me escondía debajo de sus camas y ellos guardaban ahí sus calcetines sucios, peor experiencia de mi vida.

Los alrededores de la casa no estaban muy cuidados, ya que, no formaban parte de la casa, largas plantas resecas abundaban por todos lados, tan largas que apenas podía ver algo más allá, también era cierto que no era demasiado alta, pero para eso ya tenía a los gemelos que como siguieran creciendo no cabrían por la puerta de su casa. Caminábamos y caminábamos, y las largas plantas seguían sin desaparecer, y parecían hacerse cada vez más y más largas, aunque probablemente solo fuera mi imaginación.

Los gemelos Weasley no paraban de hacer bromas – algo habitual en ellos – al contrario que Percy, el cual siempre había sido el más tranquilo de la familia, seguido de Ginny, aunque alguna vez me gustaría ver a Percy saltarse las normas, hacer algo loco, tanta seriedad lo hacía parecer a veces demasiado aburrido a mi parecer. Lo cierto era que Percy era la clase de persona que jamás te rompería el corazón y que cuidaría a la chica como si en ello le fuera la vida, nunca había conocido muy a fondo a Percy, ya que siempre estaba sumergido en sus libros o haciendo otras cosas, pero sabía que era un romántico empedernido, la clase de chico que toda chica querría, más por ahora ninguna chica parecía darse cuenta de ello.

- Creo que deberíamos volver – Comentó Percy, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y si llegábamos tarde a la comida Molly se enfadaría.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con la familia Weasley, ellos siempre me alegraban el día, da igual que fuesen menores que yo, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa; además la comida de Molly era exquisita.

Comenzamos la vuelta hacia la casa, nos llevó al menos media hora, no había nadie fuera, seguro que nos estaban esperando para comer. – Como hayan empezado diremos que ha sido culpa de Percy – Comentó George.

- Eso nunca se lo creerán – Respondió Natalie alzando una ceja – Seguro que os echaran la culpa a vosotros chicos, nosotras somos las graduadas, es nuestro día – Natalie y yo chocamos los cinco y nos abrazamos, echaría mucho de menos a mi mejor amiga.

- Aun así diremos que fue Percy, porque… - George miro e Fred – Porque esta celoso de la nota de Lizzie en el examen TIMO. Sabe que jamás podrá superar tu nota Lizzie – Bromeó mientras atravesábamos la puerta de la casa.

Tras atravesar el marco de la puerta no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, Charlie, estaba en frente mía. El mismo Charlie que se había ido a Rumania hace dos años, el cual había sido mi mejor amigo, y se había olvidado de mí tras dejar Hogwarts. Note como mi respiración se agitaba, parecía que me iba a entrar un ataque de ansiedad, no podía ser verdad, sabía que tarde o temprano nos veríamos, pero no estaba preparada. Lo peor no fue que se fuera a Rumania, sino el hecho que después de un par de meses comenzó a ignorarme por completo, ni una carta o una llamada, o siquiera una visita. Había pasado como si nunca me hubiera conocido, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, ni amistad ni nada. Él había sido el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo, desde siempre habíamos estado juntos… hasta que se fue y se olvidó completamente de su mejor amiga.

- Hola Charlie… - Dije con cierta frialdad. – Cuanto… tiempo sin verte – no tenía ganas algunas de hablar con él en estos momentos, sentía como si el aire no entrara correctamente en mis pulmones.

- Lizzie – Dijo con aquella pequeña sonrisa que él siempre tuvo, aquella que me derretía… se acercó a abrazarme. La única palabra que describiría aquella situación es incomodidad. La cual separó aquella chica, la que venía con él – Oh si, lo siento Lils, Lizzie ella es mi novia – su QUEEEEEEEEE, perdona creo que he oído mal rebobinemos "Oh si, lo siento Lils, Lizzie ella es mi novia" no puede ser, después de tanto tiempo, la primera vez que vuelve, y trae a su NOVIA, N-O-V-I-A. Novia. Novia. Novia. No podía creerlo, la palabra ya no me entraba en la cabeza, por eso me había dejado de escribir, había encontrado a alguien mejor. La tipa esa, era alta, tanto como Charlie, de ojos redondos y verdes, su cuerpo era como el de una modelo, y su pelo, largo y moreno, era perfecta, por eso me había abandonado.

No podía decir nada, era superior a mí lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, pero tenía que reaccionar y decir algo más coherente que "Que te jodan Charlie" eso era lo que quería decir en estos momentos pero decidí dejarlo para mis adentros.

- Encantada Lilly – Dije extendiendo mi mano _yo soy Lizzie la ex de tu novio y su mejor amiga de toda la vida, oh no espera, me abandonó por ti _ - Como que has decidido venir a visitar a tu familia – Pregunté; porque por mí no había venido eso estaba claro.

- Mamá ha pensado que era un buen momento venir ahora, además hacía demasiado tiempo que no venía por aquí – 2 años exactamente.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, cada vez que nuestras miradas se juntaban y él, la desviaba rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual durante mas de dos segundos.

- Bueno después de este bonito reencuentro, creo que es hora de que comamos y sigamos con la celebración de nuestras graduadas – Nos sentamos todos en las sillas. La comida de Molly siempre era exquisita.

Los platos aparecieron volando hasta situarse cada uno delante nuestra, después Molly destapó los platos que había en el centro de la mesa donde se encontraba la comida. Había diferentes cosas, pero lo mejor era el gran jamón que Molly había hecho, la última vez que lo hizo fue durante navidades.

- Lizzie cielo, espero que cuando te vayas nos vengas a visitar más a menudo, no como Charlie – Comento Molly mientras comíamos.

- Lo haré Molly, además tampoco me voy tan lejos, podré pasarme siempre que venga a visitar a mis padres – Sonreí sin evitar poder desviar la mirada de vez en cuando hacia Charlie.

- ¿Dónde tienes planeado ir a trabajar Lizzie? – Me preguntó Charlie, le obligué con mi mirada a mirarme, a notar mi enfado y resentimiento, ante esta situación.

- Voy a trabajar con animales salvajes, a las a fueras de Escocia, solicité una especie de beca allí y me la dieron – Dije orgullosa.

- Deberías a verte venido a Rumania, los dragones son los seres mas preciosos del planeta – Dijo la tipa esa, Lilly. Charlie la miró y luego dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia mi.

- No creo que hubiera sido buena idea… - Tras decir esto dejé de hablar y seguí comiendo no quería desenterrar sentimientos.

La cena pasó rápidamente sin problema alguno, por suerte, y tras la cena, papá y mamá volvieron a casa, mientras yo me iba a quedar allí a dormir. Nos encontrábamos todos, excepto Molly y Arthur, sentados en la salita, en frente de la chimenea. Charlie y su novia se encontraban acaramelados en la misma manta. Miré a Natalie con cara de asco y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Sabes Charlie, de mayor quiero ser como tu – Dijo Fred – Primero estas con Lizzie y después con Lilly, la próxima chica seguro que es supermodelo – Le eché una mirada asesina a Fred, el cual había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

- No sabía que estuvisteis juntos… - Murmuró Lilly. Así que no se lo había comentado a su novia, vaya…vaya…

- Si bueno… fue hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes cuándo aun estábamos en Hogwarts

- Que tierno… un amor adolescente – Dijo Lilly. Oh que tierno… será mejor que se calle, o la callare yo. Había sido más que un amor adolescente, mucho más, nos compenetrábamos a la perfección, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, pero el pareció olvidarse de eso.

Natalie se tenía que ir en breves, así que salimos fuera a despedirnos y hablar un rato; ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, era algo más que, que sintiera algo por Charlie, era el enfado porque después de todo lo que pasamos se hubiera olvidado por completo de mí, de nuestra amistad.

- No te preocupes Lizzie… no vale la pena que le des vueltas al asunto, es un chico que no tiene cabeza, no sabe lo que se ha perdido

- Lo se… si lo que más me molesta es que se olvidó de nuestra amistad, de todo lo que hemos vivido… - Natalie me abrazó – Te voy a echar de menos Nat… - Dije sin poder evitar soltar unas lagrimitas. No sabía cuándo la volvería a ver, ella trabajaría como ayudante de la profesora Sprout, siempre le habían encantado las plantas, con un poco de suerte me encargarían llevar animales a Hogwarts, y podría visitarla.

- Yo también Lizzie, has sido mi mejor amiga, y aunque estemos separadas recuerda que soy la única que sabe lo mal que se te da cocinar – Reímos al mismo tiempo. La quería, la quería muchísimo, habíamos tenido muchos amigos en Hogwarts, pero ninguno como ella, lo sabía todo sobre mi, absolutamente todo. _Pi pi pi _sonó el coche de los padres de Natalie – Te quiero, y te echaré de menos, no te olvides de escribirme sobre los chicos que conocerás – Nos abrazamos y ella subió al coche.

Me apoyé sobre el muro de la casa, secándome las lágrimas, no podía creer que este momento se acercaba, me iba a ir de casa, nada iba a ser como antes.

- Las Lágrimas no te aliviarán nada – Charlie y su típica frase. Me giré hacia otro lado secándome las lágrimas, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era hablar con él – El pasado, pasado es.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Dije alzando mi ceja – Sabes ese fue tu mayor problema, siempre te crees el centro del mundo, que todo gira a tu alrededor – Comencé a elevar el tono de mi voz – Ni si quiera sabes el porque de mis lágrimas, ni si quiera te preocupaste de ellas cuando tu fuiste el culpable de ellas… Y SI, EL PASADO, PASADO ES, Y NO QUIERO QUE TU FORMES PARTE DE MI FUTURO! – Grité haciendo que algunas cabezas se asomaran por la ventana.

- Lizzie no podía quedarme estancado contigo estando allí en Rumania – No estaba en el mejor momento como para empezar una discursión con Charlie en estos momentos.

- Sabes que Charlie, no sabes ni de lo que hablas, ni siquiera te das cuenta del porque estuve enfadada en su momento, porque estuviste demasiado ocupado haciendo otras cosas – Tras decir esto entré en la casa, subiendo hacia la habitación de Ginny, donde dormiría aquella noche.

Charlie Weasley estaba en estos momentos fuera de mi corazón, para siempre, o eso estaba intentando creer.


End file.
